(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall lining sheet, particularly, but not exclusively, for use in relining the interior surface of a corrugated end wall of a freight railway car.
(b) Description of Prior Art
End walls of railway cars are often constructed of corrugated metal sheets which have interior linings, usually of wood, to provide a flat inside surface. The corrugated metal sheets provide most of the strength to the end wall structure, and are often subjected to high forces imposed by loads shifting against the end walls. Such load shifts are due to longitudinal impact forces between cars and can be violent. When end walls are damaged by such shifting interior loads or by other collisions, the inner wood lining often splinters and breaks and the outer corrugated metal sheet often deforms outwardly. When the end walls are damaged either due to shifting interior loads or outside collisions, it is difficult and time consuming to reline or repair the interior wall. First it is required to push back the corrugated end wall to substantially its normal state. The inner surface undulations of the end wall are never perfectly aligned in a common plane and when relining the interior wall voids occur between the lining and peak surface of some of the undulations in exterior wall. These voids weaken the rebuilt wall and complicate the construction of the lining.